Mon amour de prof
by Ryuga Atsuka
Summary: Kyoya jeune universitaire de 19 ans ( Gingka et co avec ) a la rentrée on un nouveau professeur de gym qui est ce nouveau prof de gym qui va tous chamboulé chez kyoya
1. chapter 1

Moi: Bonjour, Hola, Hello bref. aujourd'hui je vais commencé ma toute première fic sur le site avec l'aide de mon grand frère chéri. Hein Ryu?

Ryuga : Tagueule et commence ta putain de fic

Moi: trop d'injustice TT avec toi tu es méchant

Ryuga: pleure pas soeurette s'il te plaît

Ryuto: frérot sérieusement

Moi: connard ( sourit ) bref je ne possède pas beyblade sinon mon frère aurait vaincu seul Nemesis tel un empereur

Ryuto : c'est bon soeurette

Moi : ouias je parle trop la fic est une Kyoya x Ryuga *Ryuga nouveau prof de sport

P.S : Bave bien les filles

Pdv De Kyoya.

Bonjour à tous! Moi c'est Kyoya j'ai 19 ans! Je vais à l'université de l'AMBB. Mais la je c'est trop vous parlez! Pourquoi? Bah quand on est Beybladeur légendaire et poursuivie part de grosses folle furieuse! Bah je cours pour ma vie moi! Deux mois, que Némésis est vaincu. Mais j'ai un poids, dans le cœur pas possible. Madoka me dit que c'est à cause d'un certains " empereur dragon"! ( NDA : Ryuga : pourquoi des guiemets ?! Moi : Tg s'il te plaît ) J'arrive comme toujours, j'arrive en courant et va directement dans ma salle de cours. Libéré délivré!!! Je regarde la salle et voit Gingka et les autres. Hikaru vient vers moi, et me prends dans ses bras. Génial lâche moi maintenant, Madoka la sûrement remarquer qu'elle vient vers moi et me reture Hikaru... Franchement merci Madoka! Gingka vient vers moi avec le souris, que je deteste le plus!!!

Gingka : Alors Kyoya prêt, pour 2h de Math puis 2h de français et enfin 4h de sport ( NDA : Ryuga : 4h de sport à donner tu aimes faire souffrir putain! Moi : et ouais ! )

Kyoya : plus ou moins

Madoka : il paraît, qu'on un nouveau professeur de sport en plus.

Kyoya : en plus... putain

Hikaru : oui Ryo m'a dit qu'on le connaissait

Gingka : papa à dit ça? Alors oui on le connait

Hikaru : qui ça peut-être ?

King : un ancien Beybladeur que vous avez rencontré

Madoka : les... amis regardés dans la salle des profs... qui est en survetements rouge et noir... Et séduisant

Nous regardons tous vers la salle des profs. Où l'ont voit un homme plus âgé que nous tous d'au moins 6 ou 7 ans de plus que nous. Il a des cheveux blanc, avec une petite mêche rouge sur le côté gauche. Je commence à trembler, Hikaru commence à hurler en tremblant aussi.

Hikaru : c'est pas possible il est vivant... NOOOOON!!! Ryuga est en vie pourquoi?!!? Pourquoi? POURQUOIIIII?!!!!!

Gingka : Hikaru! Calme toi

Madoka : Kyoya, Tsubasa tous va bien pour vous.

Tsubasa : je le savais que c'était lui.

Hikaru : Il devrait être mort! Mort! Pourquoi tu n'es pas mort Ryuga!? Putain!!!!

Tsubasa : je vais vous racontés

 **Flash Back 7 ans**

 _Ryo et moi. On n'inspectaient les lieux où Némésis était! Puis il y avait un énorme tas de pierre... Plusieurs avec du sang! Soudain un main en sorti. J'ai attrapé la main de la personne en dessous_

 ** _Tsubasa : Ryo vient m'aider il y a quelqu'un la dessous_**

 ** _Ryo : J'arrive!_**

 _On a alors enlevé plusieurs rochers, plus on retirait plus je distinguais un forme familière. Jusqu'a ce que je l'ai reconnu_

 ** _Tsubasa : Ryo regarde c'est... Ryuga!_**

 ** _Ryo : Impossible ( s'approche et voit Ryuga ) incroyable tu me surprendra toujours Ryuga Atsuka!_**

 _Ryo a ensuite appelé un hélicoptère d'urgence. Ryuga est reesté 3 mois dans le coma. J'étais la avec Ryo quand il s'est réveillé._

 ** _Ryuga: ( ouvre les yeux et regarde la pièce )_**

 ** _Tsubasa : bonjour Ryuga, bon retour parmis nous. Attends je vais t'enlevé le tube. ( le lui enléve )_**

 ** _Ryuga : ( tousse ) putain. Comment je me suis retrouvé ici? Comment vont les autres? Et Kenta_**

 ** _Tsubasa : ils vont très bien, c'est bientôt notre rentrée des classes et on n'est pas content._**

Ryuga : je vous plaînt

Ryo : Bonjour Ryuga te souviens-tu de se qui t'ai arrivé?

Ryuga : oui et non après avoir été... battu contre Rago... J'ai sentis mes forces m'abandonnés. Et j'ai sombré sureme't dans l'inconscience mais après, je me suis réveillé sous dans rochers entendu la voix de tsubasa puis plus rien.

Ryo : d'accord tu peux sortir demain et tu es devenu prof de sport aussi!

Ryuga : merci...

 **Ryuga a aussi passé des examens. Et a eu son diplôme de professeur de gymnastique universitaire**

 **Fin du Flash Back**

Tsubasa : voilà vous savez tous!

Hikaru : merci de nous l'avoir dit!

Gingka : allons en math

 _Éclispe jusque le cours de gym_

Enfin on a gym bordel avoir, Ryuga comme professeur ça va faire... Plus que bizarre mais aussi très... Excitant!... Minute... Oh Kyoya Tategami calme tes hormones. Nous sommes dans les vestiaires, où nous nous changeons. Je sors, va vers la salle de gym. Et je vois Ryuga avec monsieur Ziggourat. Maiq pas celui d'Hadès INC mais c'est son fils qui lui à retiré tous ses droits. Il a eu raisons. Ryuga et lui parle beaucoup ensemble. Il se connaissent ça se voit... Je commence à serrer mes poings... Suis-je jaloux non impossible... Comment? Pourquoi lui? Je le regarde enlevé son gilet de survetements. Il est si beau tel un dieu. Je rentre plus dans la salle monsieur Ziggourat... enfin Éthan il deteste tellement son nom de famille qu'il autorise qu'on l'appelle part sln prénom. Il me voit et sourit

Éthan : Alors Kyoya prêt ou pas aujourd'hui.

Kyoya : prêt !

Éthan : voici le nouveau professeur des filles Monsieur Ryuga Atsuka

Ryuga : bonjour Kyoya!

Kyoya : bonjour monsieur

Éthan : bon tu vas encore chercher les autres

Kyoya: Oui monsieur

Ryuga : Hey attends ( l'attrape part la main ) dit aux filles si elles ne se dépêche pas qu'elles vont avoir des tours de terrain en plus

Kyoya : oui monsieur Atsuka

Ryuga : merci ( retourne prêt dÉthan )

Ce petit contact... Il m'a tenu la main... C'était si agréable si bien... j'ai tellement aimer... Sa main si chaude contre la mienne... Sa peau mate... Ses yeux doré... Je ne peux me faire qu'une résolution

je suis tombé amoureux de lui!

 **Moi : FINIIIIII**

 **Ryuga : bon je vais dormir moi**

 **Moi : j'ai pas fini avec toi**

 **Ryuga : putain**

 **Moi : je sais... bon à bientôt pour le chapitre 2**


	2. 2

**Moi: chapitre 2 chapitre 2 ( danse )**

 **Ryuga : arrête!!!** **Ryuto : attends... chapitre 2 ( danse avec moi )**

 **Kyoya : c'est pas vrai, pourquoi moi?**

 **Moi : parce que toi !**

 **Ryuto : ma petite soeur fofolle ne possède pas beyblade**

 **Moi : place à la fic... bite!!!**

Pdv de Kyoya

Tous le monde arrivent, les filles regardent Ryuga comle si c'était un dieu sur terre! Elles me font rire... Ryuga est en pantalon de survetement... Assez molant il est dos aux garçons et commence les exercices avec les filles. Ils font du squat... Je jette un petit coup d'oeil... Putain quel fessier! C'est un d'cul de dieu ça! Ryuga est demi dieu pas possible autrement. On le donne et coup de coude dans les côtes c'est Benkei!

Benkei : attention aux filles Kyoya!

Benkei a raison les filles de ma classe sont de vraies folles! Ryuga compte leurs squats, il lève ses yeux souriant. Nos regards se croisent, il me sourit. Une belle rangée de dents blanche, se dévoilent à moi! Ryuga... Pourquoi tu es devenu prof, pas pour rien! Est ce que tu... Non Kyoya ne pense à rien... Il ne peut pas t'aimer... Ryuga est l'homme qui attire les filles... Il ne peut pas être comme moi... Ryuga Atsuka dans les vingts ans... Le voilà profesdeur de sport tous ça enbquelques semaines... En même temps... Il est... Si beau... Si charmant! CHARMART!!! Kyoya Tategami réveille toi! Éthan nous appelle.

Éthan : bon les garçons aujourd'hui,ça va être du sport mais avec les filles!

Garçons : Pourquoi?!

Éthan : vous allez faire du foot contre elle!

Garçon 1 : bah ça va on va gagner!

Garçon 2 : aller!

Éthan : Bien Ryuga vient avec les filles!

Ryuga : bonjour les garçons! Aujourd'hui, foit avec les filles,attention les ne sont oas professionelles donc, managers vos coups entre vous d'accord!

Garçons : Ouais!

Ryuga : bien mais pour pas que les filles se sentent seules je joues avec elle!

Filles : OUAIS!!!!!!

Ryuga : tous suite quoi!

Éthan : ahahah les garçons aller mettre les varreuses

On part mettre les varreuses, contre les filles franchement on va les battres mais... Si Ryuga joue et que je me retrouve contre lui! Je vais perdre mes moyens!

Éthan : Kyoya vient deux minutes!

Kyoya : oui?

Éthan : vient dehors

On sort de la salle de gym, Éthan me regarde dans les yeux! Il soupir, un soupir assez profond...

Éthan : Kyoya as-tu un faible pour Ryuga?

Kyoya : heu... hmm... hum...je...

Éthan : je lui dirais rien vas-y!

Kyoya : oui! Comme vous le savez... Monsieur Atsuka... était bleybladeur...

Éthan : oui il même réussi... À métrisser la puissance noire de L-Drago!

Kyoya : déjà un peu à ses moments la je l'aime bien malgré tous ce qu'il a fait

Éthan : en même tempsnil n'y est pour rien. Doji l'a contrôlé... comme une poupée

Kyoya : quand on pensait qu'il n'était plus de ce monde... Je commçais à moins mangé et j'avoue que je l'ai...

Ryuga : Éthan... ( nous voit ) oups je dérange... Ça ne va pas Kyoya...

Kyoya : si monsieur Atsuka!

Je me suis dépèché d'aller prêt des autres, mon coeur bats beaucoup. Alors c'est ça l'amour

~Après le cours de gym~

Tous le monde est parti sauf moi. J'attends devant le lycée après mes parents, ils viendront enfin j'espère... Il préfère Kakeru à moi. Pour cause mon orientation sexuelles, étant gay et en plus amoureux... Ils vont me détester... Il commence à pleuvoir... ET MERDE!! J'ai rien pour me protèger... je regarde l'heure 19h ouais ils ne viendront pas! Je me lève, et marche doucement sous la pluie. Quand elle s'arrête je regarde et je vois un parapluie. Et je vois celui qui le tien... Ryuga... Il est beau... Il est éssouflé comle si il avait couru. Il le regarde et sourit

Ryuga : Salut Kyoya!

Kyoya : bonjour monsieur

Ryuga : je vois Kyoya arrête maintenant! Tu peux m'appeler par mon nom.

Kyoya : ( s'arrête ) pourquoi?

Ryuga : ? Je ne te comprends pas?

Kyoya : Pourquoi tu es la! Tu hantes toujours Hikaru, Tdubasa et moi, on s'en fou que tu sois la! Mais elle non elle méchamment du mal!

Ryuga : je sais ce que j'ai fais est impardonnable! Mais maintenant L-Drago n'est plus! Et maintenant je peux être celui que je veux être! MAIS ÇA ON S'EN FOU! C'EST RYUGA ATSUKA IL EST MÉCHANT, SANS COEUR, SANS PITIÉ! ( se retourne rageusement ) des fois j'ai des souvenirs de mon ancienne vie! Des souvenirs blessants! Tu ne comprends sûrement pas

Kyoya : que... que veux-tu dire?

Ryuga : j'ai une vie noire... aussi noir que Némésis... Quand tes parents t'abandonne à l'âge de 6 ans... Mais garde ton petit frère... Mais t'abandonne toi... Attendant que tu t'endors... Pour t'abandonner en pleine forêt... Puis tu es recueilli par un homme aux idées sombres... qui t'entraîne sans relâche ( fait gonflé son biceps droite en regardant kyoya dans les yeux ) j'ai encore des marques en moi, comme sur moi... Cette enfance douloureuse... Je me suis toujours tenu droits devant tous le monde... Derrière les gens je souffrais en silence... Mais quand tu sais que tes parents t'abandonne, je leurs pardonneraient jamais! ( mouillé à cause de la pluie ) garde le parapluie, aller a demain kyoya ( s'en va )

Kyoya : ... oui... à demain!

Pauvre Ryuga, je devrais en savoir plus sur lui... Il a sûrement pas eu la plus belle des vies... Il vient de dire ça à moi... Ryuga Atsuka... Le pauvre que lui est-il arriver? Je marche jusque chez moi... Minute c'est un sac... Je l'ouvre et je vois tous mes habits... Mes parents m'ont laissés un mot...

 _" on ne veux plus de toi Kyoya"_

Quoi il m'abandonne... Je vais aller ou? Je prends mon sac et le mets sur mon épaule...Ça va il y a mes cours... Je marche dans la ville, je vois Ryuga sortir d'un magasin... Je l'approche et pose ma main sur son épaule, il sursaute incroyable... Jamais il ne réagissait comme ça! Il me voit et me regarde puis voit mon sac!

Ryuga : Kyoya ça va ?

Kyoya : aide moi mes parents m'ont abandonné...

Ryuga : d'accord vient chez moi

 **Moi : finiiiii**

 **Ryuga : j'ai peur pour la suite**

 **Moi : Tg**


	3. information

, désolé pour celles et ceux qui aimait bien ma fanfiction mon amour de prof mais voilà je n'arrive plus je t'ai d'en sortir une autre un petit peu du style de Wonnderin (désolée pour les fautes) et de Komachu avec un espèce de quiz ou autre ben évidemment modifié avec mes soins alors pour celles et ceux qui veulent me mettre des défi des questions contactez-moi sur wattpad Axel Evans ou alors ici même bien sûr disons que les perso surtout ryuga va être pas le même et aussi Ryuga je vais le faire comme je pourrai le voir donc voilà à bientôt


	4. information (03-07 01:08:28)

, désolé pour celles et ceux qui aimait bien ma fanfiction mon amour de prof mais voilà je n'arrive plus je t'ai d'en sortir une autre un petit peu du style de Wonnderin (désolée pour les fautes) et de Komachu avec un espèce de quiz ou autre ben évidemment modifié avec mes soins alors pour celles et ceux qui veulent me mettre des défi des questions contactez-moi sur wattpad Axel Evans ou alors ici même bien sûr disons que les perso surtout ryuga va être pas le même et aussi Ryuga je vais le faire comme je pourrai le voir donc voilà à bientôt


	5. information (03-07 01:08:33)

, désolé pour celles et ceux qui aimait bien ma fanfiction mon amour de prof mais voilà je n'arrive plus je t'ai d'en sortir une autre un petit peu du style de Wonnderin (désolée pour les fautes) et de Komachu avec un espèce de quiz ou autre ben évidemment modifié avec mes soins alors pour celles et ceux qui veulent me mettre des défi des questions contactez-moi sur wattpad Axel Evans ou alors ici même bien sûr disons que les perso surtout ryuga va être pas le même et aussi Ryuga je vais le faire comme je pourrai le voir donc voilà à bientôt


End file.
